Tarareando una canción
by Lord.Kami
Summary: Sasuke despierta y cuando llega a la cocina se encuentra con la imagen de una chica cocinando. Mientras el pelinegro da un paseo por la universidad ve por la ventana la misma imagen. La imagen de esa chica cocinando es algo común en su vida. ONESHOT


ONESHOT

HOLA! jajajaj saludos desde mi casa! se lo ke me diran los ke estan al tanto de mi situacion: x ke andas escribiendo fics cuando tu examen de la uni es el lunes! :C!... bueno.. es porque me estrese mucho x ke x mas ke estudio no logro aprenderme los elementos de la tabla periodica! y bueno... tenia ke liberar el estres de una manera.. en cuanto le de click a esto para ponerle: publish me ire a la cara enterrar en la pila de libros ke estoy usando para estudiar! D;

y bueno este fic.. me base en lo ke esta ocurriendo en este momento con mis amigos... mi mejor amigo se irá de Tijuana (la ciudad donde vivo) a Ensenada (una ciudad ke esta como a unas 3 horas..) a estudiar gastronomia... y bueno... esa fue la razon principal de ke se me ocurriera el fic... no es la gran cosa... pero es lo ke principalmente me dio la idea para este fic... x otro lado...

y bien... este es un oneshot.. ke tenia de intenciones de publicar como drabble.. sobra decir ke de drabble solo tiene la intencion original.. esta istoria tiene 10772 palabras... (ojo sin contar los comentarios del autor)XD... la verdad eske me asuste al ver la istoria tan larga e intente cortarla en dos caps... pero simplemente no me gusto eso... siento como si se cortara la idea principal...

asi ke lo siento si kedo muy largo... pero igual denle una oportunidad! n.n

bueno un disclaimersito y ya ok? XD

disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes son mios, legalmente son de Masashi Kishimoto... si fueran mios ya supiera ke demios esta pasando con mi ermoso Gaara y con Naruto.. aunke no me kejo... me encanta la pelea contra Kabuto! (vamos! maten a esa maldita vibora! :D)..

bueno ya los dejo leer el fic ok? XD

* * *

**Tarareando una canción...**

.

Un chico de cabellos y ojos negros caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo de su departamento, mientras se frotaba los ojos intentando despertar completamente, siguiendo un delicioso aroma a té proveniente de la cocina. Cuando llegó a esta, no pudo más que soprenderse por la escena que se encontraba frente a sus ojos, una escena que creyó que jamás podría ver de nuevo.

Una la larga cabellera oscura se movía al compás de los movimientos de una chica de piel clara que tareateaba una canción mientras preparaba el té que desprendía el aroma que lo había conducido a ese lugar. Parpadeó varias veces, intentando averiguar si lo que sus ojos veían era real, después de un tiempo decidió que lo que veía no era una ilusión.

Se quedó embelesado observando los movimientos de la chica, hasta que una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

― ¿Qué es lo que ves Sasuke-teme?― preguntó Naruto al ver que su amigo había llegado a la cocina y se encontraba parado en el umbral de la entrada. En ese momento la chica que se había encontrado cocinando se detuvo y se giró a ver al recién llegado.

Sasuke se sorprendió al ver que los ojos de la chica eran un color lavanda claro, que fácilmente se podría confundir con blanco. Observó el rostro de la chica, intentando grabar en su mente las bellas y delicadas facciones de este.

― Sasuke, te presento a Hinata― habló en esta ocación una cuarta persona, una chica de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes―. Ella estudía en la misma universidad que nosotros, pero está en la facultad de gastronomía, por eso dudo que la conos...― comenzó a decir la pelirosa, pero fue interrumpida por el Uchiha.

― ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que una extraña se encuentre en mí departamento?― preguntó el Uchiha una vez que volvió en sí. El semblante de Hinata se entristeció un poco, haciendo que Sasuke sintiese como sí un hueco se abriese en su pecho debido a la culpa.

― ¡No seas así teme!― lo regaño Naruto mientras lo miraba con reproche. Sasuke fingió no haberlo escuchado―. ¡No le hagas caso Hina-chan! ¡El teme es un idiota cuando se lo propone!― exclamó.

― No-no t-te preo-preocupes Naruto-kun― habló Hinata por primera vez, dejando impresionado a Sasuke con su suavidad y gentileza―. No-no f-fue e-educado d-de mi-mi parte, l-lo si-siento S-Sasuke-san― se disculpó la chica mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia y salía de la cocina. Sakura se levantó de su asiento e inmediatamente la siguió.

― ¡Hinata, espera! ¡Dejame ir por mi chaqueta!― pidió la pelirosa mientras la peliazul se colocaba una chaqueta color azul sobre el atuendo que llevaba, una larga falda color blanca, unas botas color café y una blusa café de manga larga.

― No-no te preoupes Sa-Sakura-chan― dijo la peliazul mientras salía del departamento―. Que-quedate por-por favor, e-en otra o-ocación i-iremos al cine― dijo una vez que se encontró en el pasillo fuera del departamento―. Hasta p-pronto― dijo para después hacer una pequeña reverencia y cerrar la puerta.

•••

Sasuke observó atentamente cada una de las acciones de la chica, ajeno a todo lo demás, pero volvió en sí al recibir un fuerte golpe en la nuca por parte de la pelirosa.

― ¡Eso no fue educado!― gritó la pelirosa bastante molesta mientras tiraba despreocupadamente su chaqueta al sillón y entraba a la cocina. Sasuke la siguió y se sentó junto a ella en la pequeña mesa de madera que había en la cocina. Naruto se encontraba en el lugar frente a ellos, mientras servía el té que Hinata había preparado―. ¿Recuerdas que iríamos al cine?― preguntó Sakura con cierto reproche, el pelinegro simplemente asintió―. ¿Sabés que hora es?― preguntó en esta ocación, Sasuke volteó a ver el reloj y notó con asombro como eran las seis de la tarde, hacía una hora había comenzado la película.

― Hmp, lo siento, me quedé dormido― se disculpó el pelinegro, recordando que el olor a té era lo que lo había despertado minutos atrás.

― Lo sabemos― dijo Sakura mientras tomaba la taza que Naruto le tendía, la cual rebosaba de té recien hecho―. Te llamamos varias veces, pero no contestaste.

Sasuke observó como su amigo comenzaba a tomar té, y como no había ninguna taza para él. Naruto dejó ver una sonrisa divertida al ver que el pelinegro esperaba su taza.

― Como fuiste tan grosero con Hina-chan no habrá té para tí― declaró el rubio con diverisón―. ¡Significa que tendremos más té para nosotros Sakura-chan!― exclamó con alegría, recibiendo un asentimiento de la ojiverde.

― Ella no debió entrar a mi departamento en primer lugar― se defendió Sasuke mientras se levantaba por una taza de las dos tazas que había junto a la estufa.

― Naruto y yo te esperamos cerca de media hora en la entrada del cine― intervino Sakura―. Cuando nos ibamos a ir vimos que Hinata se dirigía a la taquilla para comprar una entrada para la película que ibamos a ver― relató la pelirosa―. Se había equivocado de día...

― Ve al punto― exigió Sasuke mientras colocaba la taza sobrante en uno de los gabinetes―. Y ¿por qué sacaste cuatro tazas dobe?

― Yo no saqué las tazas, fue Hina-chan― respondió Naruto. Sasuke decidió ignorar eso.

― Nosotros invitamos a Hinata a que nos acompañara a la siguiente función, que comenzaba hasta las siete de la noche― explicó la pelirosa ignorando el asunto de la taza―. La convencimos de que nos acompañase aquí para poder avisarte del cambio de planes...

― Sakura iba a hacer té― intervino el Namikaze―, pero Hinata se ofreció a hacerlo... ¡Y en verdad que le quedó delicioso!― exclamó mientras volvía a tomar otro sorbo de la taza―. Veo que el estudiar gastronomía le a servido mucho...

― No creo que en gastronomía pierdan el tiempo mostrandoles como hacer té― interrumpió Sakura mientras tomaba de nuevo de su taza―. Pero tienes razón, el té sabe muy bien.

Sasuke le dió un sorbo al té y les dio la razón a sus amigos, mentalmente claro está.

•••

Sasuke se encontraba camiando tranquilamente por el campus de la universidad, las clases habían terminado y no le apetecía volver aún a su departamento. Había decidido recorrer los lugares del campus que no frecuentaba, y de alguna manera terminó cerca del edificio de la facultad de gastronomía.

A su mente volvió el hermoso rostro de la chica de ojos claros que hacía cerca de un mes había tratado tan mal. Su corazón se contrajo ante el recuerdo de la mirada triste de la chica. Quizas eso fue lo que lo impulsó a ver através de las ventanas del primer piso, las cuales eran las cocinas donde se hacían las prácticas. En realidad no albergaba esperanza alguna de poder ver a Hinata, después de todo hacía tiempo que las clases habían acabado, por ello se impresionó bastante al ver esa larga cabellera azulina moverse suavemente mientras la chica limpiaba unos platos.

La observó a través de la ventana hasta que terminó de guardar el último recipiente y meter algo en su mochila, hecho eso la peliazul salió del salón. No supo el porque, pero inmediatamente se dirigió a la salida del edifico, justo cuando se encontraba pasando por los escalones del edificio, Hinata salió de este. Al verlo la chica abrió los ojos de par en par y se sonrojó para después bajar la mirada tímidamente.

― Ho-hola Sa-Sasuke-san― saludó la chica―. Si-si b-buscaba a al-alguien me-me te-temo que s-soy l-la última e-en salir d-del edi-edificio― dijo para después continuar con su camino. El pelinegro se quedó en su lugar unos instantes, observando como la chica caminaba hasta que, sin ser realmente conciente de ello, la alcanzó y la tomó del brazo. La peliazul se dió un pequeño respingo y volteó a ver al Uchiha―. ¿S-Sasuke-sa-san?

En ese instante Sasuke comprendió lo que su cuerpo había hecho sin que él se diera cuenta, por lo que inmediatamente soltó el agarre en el brazo de Hinata. Observó el rostro de la Hyuuga y notó la curiosidad en sus ojos, probablemente curiosidad por sus acciones.

― Yo quería disculparme por lo del otro día― dijo rápidamente el Uchiha, sorprendiendose a si mismo, él jamás se disculpaba con nadie, ¿por qué lo hacía con ella? Después de todo había sido algo que había pasado hace tiempo, no era algo de importancia. Sus pensamientos se vieron cortados por una suave risa.

Volteó a ver a su acompañante y observó embelesado como la chica reía suavemente mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados y cubría con su mano su boca.

― No tiene que preocuparse Sasuke-san― respondió la chica al tiempo que le sonreía cálidamente. Sasuke por su parte se sorprendió al no escucharla tartamudear y hablar tan calmada, su voz seguía siendo tímida, pero ahora tenía una armonía que el tartamudeo no dejaba apreciar―. Hasta luego Sasuke-san.

Después de eso la chica conitnuó caminando, dejando al Uchiha atrás.

•••

― Dobe― habló Sasuke mientras cerraba su libro y lo colocaba en el pasto, Naruto dejó su pluma y cuaderno en el suelo para observar a su amigo, Sasuke al notar que tenía la atención del rubio tomó aire―. ¿Cómo conoces a Hinata?― preguntó.

Naruto sonrió de manera zorruna ante la pregunta de su amigo.

― Pues Sakura-chan nos presentó― contestó mientras observaba a su amigo―. ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Te interesa Hina-chan?

Sasuke al escuchar las preguntas del Namikaze no pudo menos que maldecir el hecho de haberle preguntado al rubio.

― ¿Por qué la conoce Sakura?― preguntó el pelinegro, ignorando las preguntas de Naruto―. Ella no estudia lo mismo que Sakura, y no fue con nosotros a la preparatoria.

Naruto decidió que sería mejor molestar a Sasuke en otro momento, al parecer el pelinegro no dejaría que Naruto lo molestase, al menos no en ese momento.

― Hinata es la compañera de departamento de Temari, la novia de Shikamaru― comenzó a explicar el rubio. Sasuke hizo memoria, recordando que ese tal Shikamru era uno de los amigos de la infacia del rubio frente a él―. ¿Necesitas que continue explicando?― preguntó al tiempo que hacía el amago de tomar su cuaderno y así terminar sus tareas―. ¡Dejame acabar con esto teme!― pidió el rubio cuando Sasuke tomó el cuaderno.

― Hmp― masculló el Uchiha antes de devolverle su cuaderno al rubio―. Daré un paseo, nos vemos a las seis en la entrada― dijo el pelinegro mientras se levantaba―. Si te retrasas te dejaré― advirtió antes de comenzar a caminar ignorando el gritó de enojo de su mejor amigo.

•••

Se encontraba observando a través de la ventana de la facultad de gastronomía a la chica de cabellos oscuros que se encontraba metiendo algo al horno mientras tarareaba una canción y movía suavemente sus caderas. Esa imagen removía recuerdos y sensaciones pasadas en el pelinegro, era increíble ver que alguien se pareciese tanto a su madre. Talvez por eso era que le llamaba tanto la atención esa chica, esa clase de calma sólo la había visto en su madre, y creyó que jamás podría volver a presenciar algo así en su vida. De pronto su mirada se encontró con la mirada aperlada de la Hyuuga, quien parpadeó sorprendida al verlo observandola por la ventana.

― ¿Sa-Sasuke-san?― preguntó asombrada la chica mientras se dirigía a la ventana―. ¿O-ocurre a-algo?― preguntó.

― Hmp, sólo pasaba por aquí― respondió el pelinegro antes de irse de la ventana. Después de unos momentos la puerta del salón se abrió dejando entrar a Sasuke. Hinata se encontraba bastante sorprendida por las acciones del Uchiha―. ¿Por qué sigues aquí? Las clases acabaron hace tiempo.

Hinata se encontraba a punto de contestarle cuando su vista se posó en el reloj sobre la puerta y abrió los ojos graciosamente para después voltearse rápidamente y casi correr al horno, del cual sacó rápidamente una bandeja que dejó en la mesa con brusquedad. Sasuke se sorprendió por la rudeza de la chica al dejar la bandeja, pero luego notó que la peliazul soplaba con insistencia sus dedos, los cuales se encontraban rojos. Sasuke se acercó a la chica para poder ver el estado de sus manos, encontrandose con unas marcas en donde su piel había hecho contacto con el recipiente, las cuales probablemente se convertirían en ampollas en poco tiempo.

― L-lo si-siento Sa-Sasuke-san― dijo Hinata mientras corría al lavaplatos y abría el grifo para después meter sus manos en el agua―. ¿Qu-qué me-me decía?― preguntó al tiempo que cerraba el grifo y se secaba las manos.

Sasuke sin saber porque realmente se sorprendió por las acciones de la chica. ¿Quién toma así como así algo que se encontraba en el horno? ¿Qué no estaba en gastronomía? Hasta él sabía que hacer algo así era estúpido y eso que él estudiaba leyes.

― Hmp, no importa. ¿Te encuentras bien?― preguntó mientras tomaba una de las manos de la chica y la examinaba, como había predicho, unas ampollas comenzaban a formarse en la piel de la chica.

Hinata se sonrojó por la cercanía del chico, pero aún así contestó.

― S-si, no-no so-soy la-la primera es-estudiante de aquí qu-que se que-quema por n-no us-usar los g-guantes de-de cocina― respondió entre tartamudeos―. I-iré c-con Ki-Kiba-kun a-a que me-me cu-cure― aclaró.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja, _"Kiba"_ el chico repitió en su mente el nombre, estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado antes. Meditó unos segundos hasta que recordó que era el nombre de uno de los amigos de la infancia de Naruto, pero esa chica no debía de referirse a ese chico, si no mal recordaba ese chico se encontraba estudiando la carrera de veterinaria.

― ¿Inuzuka?― se aventuró a preguntar, dudando que la chica se refiriese a ese chico. Para su sorpresa la chica asintió―. ¿No estudia veterinaria?― preguntó esta vez, obteniendo de nuevo un asentimiento de la chica―. Deberías ir con un doctor, tu no eres un animal― declaró el Uchiha. _"¿Por qué demonios me preocupo por lo que ella haga?"_ se preguntó a si mismo.

― Kiba-kun si-siempre es quien me cura cu-cuando me-me quemo― explicó la chica. Sasuke por su parte se dirigió a donde se encontraba lo que su acompañante había sacado con tanta preocupación del horno: una bandeja con nueve enormes croissants. _"¿Se quemó sólo para evitar que se quemasen?"_ pensó incrédulo el chico.

― ¿Por esto te quedaste hasta más tarde?― preguntó el chico examinando con la vista lo que la ojiperla había cocinado. Debía admitir que se veían bastante apetecibles.

― Si, Te-Temari-chan descompuso el horno del departamento― respondió la chica, que ahora se encontraba junto al Uchiha, lo que hizo que este se sorprendiese, pudiendo oculatar su sorpresa perfectamente―. Dis-disculpa... pero... ¿Qué hacía aquí Sa-Sasuke-san?

Sasuke de nuevo se sorprendió, no se esperaba esa pregunta.

― Paseaba― respondió más rapidamente de lo que hubiese deseado. La chica le sonrió dulcemente, acción que hizo que Sasuke se sintiese extraño―. Vamos, guarda eso pronto para que podamos irnos― ordenó repentinamente mientras se sentaba en uno de los taburetes que había cerca de la mesa. Hinata parpadeó sorprendida, pero después sonrió y comenzó a retirar los panecillos de la bandeja mientras tarareaba una canción que se le hacía vagamente familiar al pelinegro.

•••

Hinata salía tranquilamente del edificio de la facultad, acompañada por un pelinegro que se encontraba comiendo una hogaza de pan que ella había sacado del horno minutos atrás. La chica por su parte observaba sonriente al ver como el pelinegro comía lo que había cocinado. Sasuke observó de reojo las manos de la chica, como de costumbre se encontraban vendadas.

Sasuke había descubierto con el tiempo que era muy común para la chica el quemarse mientras cocinaba, aún cuando nunca se cortaba cuando picaba los ingredientes a gran velocidad. Justamente el día anterior la había acompañado con el Inuzuka, que siempre le curaba las manos y hacía una que otra broma acerca de lo descuidada que era en ese sentido, diciendole que mejor se dedicase ha hacer postres fríos y cosas que no implicasen calor.

― Orégano― dijo el pelinegro mientras volvía su vista al frente.

― Si― contestó la chica. Con el tiempo eso se había vuelto una costumbre, ella le agregaba algo en especial a lo que cocinaba y él intentaba adivinar que era lo especial. Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia, era la primera vez que lograba adivinar que era lo que la chica le había agregado a la comida―. ¿Cómo supiste?― preguntó curiosa la chica. En verdad no se esperaba que el pelinegro supiese que era lo especial en esa hogaza, después de todo siempre era muy cuidadosa en que todo lo que le agregase a la comida fuese sutil. _"¿Le habré puesto demasiado?"_ se preguntó.

― Mi madre solía usarlo en todas sus comidas― dijo Sasuke mientras observaba el nublado cielo de invierno―. Es un sabor al que me acostumbré, se puede decir que me gusta― expresó el pelinegro―, me recuerda a mi infancia― dijo mientras sonreía.

La chica rió suavemente, con ese gesto que el pelinegro conocía tan bien.

― Es bueno saberlo― dijo la chica―. Cuando juguemos este juego procuraré no usar orégano como ingrediente secreto― dijo mientras sonreía suavemente. Sasuke no pudo menos que maldecir en su mente, su racha de derrotas volvería―. Pero... cuando cocine algo para tí trataré de agregarle orégano― dijo al tiempo que se acomodaba la bufanda color blanco alrededor de su cuello.

Sin notarlo ambos llegaron al estacionamiento, donde dos rubios los esperaban.

Sasuke caminó hasta su auto, junto al cual se encontraba un Naruto que titiritaba de frío, hizo un ademán de despedida a la la peliazul y se metió en el carro, siendo imitado por Naruto. Por su parte Hinata tocó suavemente la ventana del auto de su compañera de departamento, la cual le dirigió una mirada de reproche que se esfumó en cuanto la Hyuuga señaló su mochila comprendiendo el mensaje: "comida recién hecha". Sin dudarlo un segundo Temari abrió la puerta del carro.

― Apresurate, no quiero que lo que preparaste se enfríe― dijo la chica al ver que Hinata se tomaba el tiempo para entrar en el auto. Una vez que la pelinegra se colocó el cinturón de seguridad Temari arrancó el auto―. Más vale que lo que hayas cocinado fuese bueno...

•••

― Apresurate Hinata― dijo Sasuke mientras veía como la chica revolvía con tranquilidad el contenido de una pequeña olla―. No tardará en comenzar a llover― declaró.

La chica por su parte le hacía oídos sordos al pelinegro, sabía perfectamente que le agradecería que se tomase su tiempo en preparar adecuadamente el café. De pronto la campanilla del horno sonó indicando que los bollos se encontraban listos.

― Debo sacarlos― murmuró para si misma la chica, mientras abría el horno.

― Ponte guantes, no me apetece ir con el Inuzuka hoy― ordenó el Uchiha al ver que Hinata planeaba sacar la bandeja sin usar los guantes, como era costumbre. La chica se sonrojó y tomó los guantes que se encontraban en la mesa. Sasuke no perdió ni un detalle de como su acompañante se movía para sacar del horno lo que fuese que preparaba en esa ocación, y se sorprendió a si mismo detallando el cuerpo de la chica. La chica colocó la bandeja en la mesa, por lo que Sasuke se acercó a la mesa.

― Aún están muy calientes, espera un poco― dijo Hinata adivinando las intenciones del Uchiha―. ¿Me puedes dar esos dos termos por favor?― preguntó mientra señalaba dos termos que se encontraban junto a la bandeja. El Uchiha se los dió sin mediar palabra, recibiendo una cálida sonrisa por parte de la chica. La peliazul vertió el contenido de la pequeña olla en los dos termos y los llevó a la mesa, rápidamente despegó los bollos de la bandeja, guandandolos en un recipiente que siempre llevaba en su mochila, excepto dos, los cuales había separado del resto.

Hecho eso comenzó a limpiar rápidamente todo lo que había usado, y después de unos minutos ambos se encontraban saliendo de la cocina con un bollo en una mano y un termo en la otra.

― Te tardaste mucho― le reprochó el pelinegro mientras caminaban en dirección al estacionamiento de la universidad. Hinata simplemente dió un mordisco a su bollo para después darle un sorbo a su café. Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Sasuke lo interrumpió―. Pimienta― declaró.

Hinata rió suavemente, y en ese momento Sasuke supo que había fallado como de costumbre.

― No sabes distingir sabores Sasuke-kun― comentó divertida, Sasuke simplemente se encongió de hombros.

― Por algo no estudio gastronomía― dijo simplemente para después darle un sorbo a su café, debía admitir que la espera si que había valido la pena―. El café está rico, amargo― comentó sin hablarle realmente a su acompañante.

― Aún no puedo creer que odies los dulces― comentó divertida al recordar que el Uchiha hacía un casi imperceptible puchero cada vez que ella cocinaba algo dulce después de clases―. Tu café es amargo porque no le agregué nada de azúcar...

― Gracias― respondió tranquilamente el chico. Una vez que llegaron al estacionamiento se sorprendieron al no ver ni a Naruto ni al auto de Temari. Ambos intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas e inmediatamente revisaron sus celulares, encontrandose con que hacía cerca de una hora Temari se había ido debido a un trabajo importante y con que hacía veinte minutos había ido a comer ramen con Sakura―. Te dije que tardaste mucho― le reprochó en tono de burla al tiempo que abría su auto y le abría la puerta del copiloto―. Sube― ordenó.

Hinata asintió lentamente algo sonrojada. Era la primera vez que subía al carro del Uchiha. Sasuke por su parte sonrió al ver el sonrojo de su acompañante, con el tiempo le había agarrado el gusto a esas curiosas formas de timidez de la chica.

•••

― Al fin es viernes― dijo la chica mientras observaba a través del cristal del auto la lluvia caer.

― ¿Tienes planes acaso?― preguntó el Uchiha mientras observaba de reojo como la chica negaba lentamente―. Entonces, ¿por qué tanta emoción?― preguntó con cierta burla. Hinata pareció meditar la respuesta.

― En realidad si planeo hacer algo― dijo después de unos momentos―. Quiero preparar algo de té y algún bocadillo mientras veo alguna película en la televisión― explicó. Sasuke simplemente enarcó una ceja, ese plan era bastante tentador. De pronto notó como el rostro de Hinata era surcado por una mueca de decepción.

― ¿Qué ocurre?― preguntó con aparente indiferencia. Hinata simplemente soltó un suspiro.

― Temari-chan invitó a unas amigas suyas a pasar la noche― explicó mientras recordaba como había terminado de nuevo en esa situación: Sasuke llevandola a su departamento. Temari le había llamado justo cuando habían acabado las clases para avisarle que unas amigas se quedarían a dormir ese día por un proyecto―. Creo que no se podrá hacer mi tranquila tarde de viernes― declaró resginada.

Sasuke, sin saber porque realmente, sonrió para sus adentros.

― Mi departamento está libre― comentó con fingida indiferencia el chico. Volteó a ver a su acompañante y notó divertido como sus ojos se encontraban abiertos de par en par―. ¿Qué dices?― preguntó.

La chica asintió levemente al tiempo que Sasuke cambiaba de carril para dirigirse a su departamento.

•••

Salieron rápidamente del auto, intentando que la lluvia no los mojase tanto, pero simplemente fue inútil, para cuando llegaron dentro del edificio ambos se encontraban empapados. Sin darle mucha importancia a su estado ambos pelinegros subieron rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar al octavo piso, donde Sasuke abrió rápidamente la puerta de su departamento. Sin ningún miramiento el pelinegro arrojó sus pertenencias en el sofá, en contraste con Hinata que colocó su mochila y sus cosas en sus respectivos lugares, con cuidado.

― ¿Pu-puedo pa-pasar a-a tu-tu c-cocina?― preguntó la chica entre tartamudeos, sorprendiendo de sobre manera al Uchiha, después de todo hacía un tiempo que la chica ya no tartamudeaba en su presencia. De pronto a su mente volió la escena que tiempo atrás había ocurrido en su cocina, cuando el había hecho que Hinata se fuese de su casa.

― Hmp, no tienes que preguntar― dijo a manera de respuesta el chico mientras su rostro era surcado por una sonrisa ladina. Hinata sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina mientras recogía su cabello en una coleta alta.

― En mi mochila hay un cuaderno morado― comentó la chica mientras sacaba algunos trastes de los gabinetes y observaba que había en la despensa―. Si quieres puedes buscar algo para que te cocine― explicó al tiempo que llevaba los trastes al fregadero y los comenzaba a lavar.

Sasuke hizo caso omiso a lo que la chica le había dicho y se dirigió a la cocina, donde se apoyó en la pared, observando a la Hyuuga preparar todo para poder cocinar. Sabía que talvez para muchos no fuese educado lo que hacía, hacer que su visita fuese quien cocinara, pero había aprendido que lo mejor era que la chica se encargase de las cosas de cocina, puesto que él entorpecía a la ojiperla en su labor, aunque nunca lo fuese a admitir.

― Hmp, cocina lo que quieras― dijo Sasuke, aún desde su posición. La Hyuuga dejó su tarea de lavar los recipientes y lo volteó a ver fijamente.

― Debes de querer algo― declaró la chica aún sin apartar la vista del pelinegro. Sasuke sonrió al ver que la chica no planeaba hacer nada hasta que le dijese que quería que cocinase.

En su mente comenzó a tratar de recordar cuales eran las diferentes comidas que la ojiperla le había dado a probar, entonces recordó que la primera vez que él había entrado a la cocina de la facultad la chica había preparado unos croissants.

― Croissants― dijo el Uchiha finalmente. Al escucharlo, la Hyuuga le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, la cual hizo que su corazón latiese rápidamente. Sasuke intentando calmarse abandonó la cocina, con la imagen de una sonriente Hinata en su mente.

Hinata, completamente ajena a lo que ocurría con el pelinegro, comenzó a buscar en la cocina todo lo necesario para los panecillos que su amigo le había pedido. Pronto se encontró con todo lo necesario para hacerlos, leche, harina, huevo, aceite, matequilla...

•••

― Esto no puede estarme pasando― murmuró Sasuke mientras se encerraba en su habitación y se sacaba la ropa de encima―. No me puede gustar ella― continuó diciendo mientras se dirigía a uno de sus cajones y sacaba de este un pantalón negro y una camisa azul oscura de manga larga que le quedaba ajustada al cuerpo. Observó la ropa que había sacado y a su mente volvió la primera y última vez que se había puesto esa camisa azul.

.

_El día había sido en extremo molesto, si bien sus compañeras de carrera normalmente lo acosaban, ese día había sido increíble el grado de acoso que había sufrido. Durante todas las clases había sido la víctima de varios intentos de seducción por parte de la población femenina del salón, por no decir que de la facultad._

_Trantando de olvidarse de lo que le había ocurrido se sentó bajo un árbol, el cual tenía las hojas de color marrón, después de todo se encontraba en pleno otoño. No pasó mucho tiempo para que llegasen Naruto y Sakura a hacerle compañia. Naruto se sentó frente a él y comenzó a rebuscar en su mochila, buscando sus cuadernos. Por su parte Sakura se mantenía de pie, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Sasuke lo notó, y para su desconcierto notó que la mirada de la chica no se despegaba de él._

― _¿Tu también me acosarás como las otras?_― _preguntó el pelinegro con burla. _

_La pelirosa simplemente parpadeó un par de veces y se sentó junto a Naruto, quien se mantenía ajeno a lo que ocurría._

― _¿Pretendes que no te acosen usando eso?_― _preguntó la pelirosa mientras señalaba el torso del chico. Sasuke y Naruto, quien aún no sabía que ocurría exactamente, dirigieron su mirada a donde la mano de la pelirosa señalaba encontrandose solamente con el torso del chico cubierto por una camisa azul oscuro de manga larga._

― _No te entiendo_― _replicó el Uchiha, siendo secundado por un asentimiento de Naruto._

_Sakura suspiró._

― _Esa camisa es muy ajustada y remarca tu cuerpo_― _explicó la chica con un ligero sonrojo instalado en su rostro_―. _Te ves muy bien... muy fuerte... llamas mucho la atención_― _dijo la chica mientras sonreía._

_Sasuke inmediatamente abrió la mochila del rubio, sacó de ella una chaqueta negra y se la colocó rápidamente. Naruto protestó por ello, pero Sasuke hizo caso omiso. _

.

Realmente le gustaba esa camisa azul, por algo la había comprado, pero no la había vuelto a usar porque no quería volver a repetir la experiencia de ser acosado de tal manera por las mujeres. _"¿Acaso actuaría como ellas?"_ se preguntó. _"Por supuesto que no"_ fue la respuesta que llegó a su mente, después de todo ella no había mostrado nunca algún interés en él, no lo haría sólo por el hecho de traer esa camisa. Aún habiendo deducido eso, no pudo evitar que por su mente cruzase cierta emoción al pensar que la chica que se encontraba en su cocina se le insinuase. _"¿Qué diablos me ocurre?" _pensó el Uchiha mientras se colocaba la camisa.

Después de haberse colocado el pantalón decidió salir de la habitación, cuando recordó que su acompañante probablemente se encontraba tan mojada como él lo había estado momentos antes. De nuevo se dirigió a sus cajones de ropa y rebuscó en ellos, en busca de algo que le quedase a la menuda Hyuuga. Al final encontró algo que serviría: unos shorts rojos deportivos y una camiseta blanca de manga larga. _"Esto servirá."_

•••

Hinata se encontraban bastante ocupada haciendo que la mezcla espesase para poder comenzar a trabajar con la masa, cuando un casperreó llegó a sus oídos. La chica se volteó encontrandose con Sasuke vistiendo un pantalón negro y una camiseta de manga larga azul ajustada. _"Realmente ajustada"_ pensó la chica mientras tragaba saliva, en ese momento comprendía porque tantas chicas de la universidad desfallecían por el Uchiha. No era que no se hubiese dado cuenta de que Sasuke era una persona muy atractiva, simplemente no le había tomado importancia a ese hecho... hasta ese instante...

Realmente se encontraba sin palabras, sentía como la sangre se acumulaba rápidamente en sus mejillas, y como sus piernas amenazaban con dejar de sostenerla en cualquier momento. De pronto apartó la vista del chico, debía de controlarse y actuar de manera madura.

Sasuke por su parte se encontraba más que satisfecho con la reacción de la Hyuuga, el ver como sus mejillas se coloreaban al verlo, como apartaba tímidamente la mirada lo hicieron sentir inusitadamente satisfecho. Tan sólo hubiera querido que se hubiese quedado viendolo tan sólo un poco más. _"¿Qué demonios me pasa?"_ se preguntó a si mismo al ver el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos. Sin más distracciones le habló a la Hyuuga.

― En mi cama hay ropa que te quedará― dijo mientras observaba a la chica―. Ve a cambiarte― ordenó. Hinata reaccionó nuevamente de una manera bastante divertida, comenzó a balbucear cosas incomprensibles, su rostro llegó al color de un tomate maduro y ocultó sus ojos bajo su flequillo―. La puerta al final del pasillo― dijo el chico, una vez dicho eso Hinata comenzó a caminar a paso lento a la habitación del Uchiha.

•••

"_Talvez esto no fue tan buena idea"_ pensó Hinata mientras salía de la habitación de Sasuke con su ropa mojada en los brazos. Llegó a la cocina y se encontró con Sasuke sentado en la mesa de la cocina observando el lugar donde se encontraba la mezcla de los panecillos.

― Sa-Sasuke-kun― llamó la chica, captando inmediatamente la atención de Sasuke, quien no pudo evitar que una sonrisa cruzase su rostro al notar el tartamudeo en la peliazul―. ¿Do-donde puedo de-dejar se-secando mi-mi ropa?― preguntó. Sasuke no contestó nada, simplemente se levanto y tomó de os brazos la ropa de Hinta, quien hizó un amago de protesta.

― Tu encargate de la comida― ordenó con tono divertido mientras salía de la cocina. Hinata suspiró y se dirigió a donde se encontraba la mezcla. Se encontraba a punto de seguir trabajando con esta cuando se dió cuenta de lo largas que le quedaban las mangas de la camiseta que Sasuke le había prestado, una vez que las hubo arremangado continuó con su labor de preparar los panecillos.

•••

Sasuke se encontraba absorto en la imagen de Hinata tarareando mientras movía suavemente sus caderas al tiempo que se encargaba de preparar el té y algunas cosas para comer junto con los croissants. Sólo había algo que no encajaba del todo en esa imagen casi perfecta: la coleta alta.

Sin pensar realmente lo que hacía Sasuke se levantó silenciosamente y se acercó por detrás a la chica, quien no notó que su acompañante había dejado su silla. Colocó su mano donde se encontraban la liga que sostenía los cabellos de la chica y de un rápido movimiento la soltó, liberando los cabellos de la chica. Hinata entonces se sorprendió y reparó en el hecho de que Sasuke se encontraba justo detrás de ella, demasiado cerca de ella. Hinata se encontraba a punto de preguntarle al chico que había pasado cuando este habló.

― Me gusta más como se ve suelto― dijo simplemente antes se sentarse de nuevo en la silla que antes había estado ocupando. La chica lo observó completamente sonrojada, y parecía que no fuese a reaccionar cuando la campanilla del horno sonó indicando que los panecillos se encontraban listos. Poco después la tetera dió el aviso de que a su vez el té se encontraba listo. Hinata abrió los ojos e inmediatamente abrió el horno, pero justo cuando su mano se encontraba a punto de hacer contacto con la bandeja Sasuke habló―. Los guantes― le recordó con tono de burla. Hinata se sonrojó de nuevo y se colocó los guantes para sacar la bandeja y dejarla en la mesa.

― Aún están muy calientes― advirtió la peliazul para después ir donde la tetera hacía ruido, una vez ahí cuidadosamente vertió el contenido de esta en dos generosas tazas, agregandole azúcar sólo a una. Hecho eso colocó las bebidas en una pequeña bandeja de madera y caminó a la mesa. Una vez en ella, despegó la comida y la apiló en un plato―. Listo, ya se pueden comer― dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Justo cuando la chica se iba a sentar Sasuke se levantó de la mesa, ganandose una mirada de curiosidad por parte de la Hyuuga. Sasuke simplemente sonrió y señalo la sala con un gesto de la cabeza, la peliazul sonrió y tomó la bandeja con el té, mientras que el pelinegro tomó el plato con los panes. Una vez hecho eso ambos se dirigieron al enorme sofá de la sala.

•••

Hinata se mantenía fuertemente abrazada a Sasuke, con su rostro enterrado en el pecho del pelinegro. Sasuke por su parte había dejado de ponerle atención a la película desde que Hinata se había asustado y lo había abrazado de esa manera, era más entretenido el concentarse en las cálidas sensaciones que surgían en su interior al sentir a la chica así.

En verdad le divertia el saber que la chica era tan temerosa, se había asustado con la primera escena de asesitato en la película, desde entonces se había mantenido abrazada a él. Cuando ocurría alguna escena de terror la chica inevitablemente enterraba su rostro en el pecho del Uchiha, causando siempre una abierta sonrisa por parte del pelinegro. _"Debo de invitarla a ver películas de terror más seguido"_ pensó Sasuke mientras acariciaba el cabello de Hinata, en señal de que la escena ya había acabado. La chica inmediatamente mostró su rostro, el cual se encontraba completamente sonrojado y dirigió la vista a la pantalla, aún sin dejar de abrazar al pelinegro.

― ¿Aún le entiendes lo que ocurre en la película?― preguntó Sasuke cuando se dio cuenta de la peliazul llevaba la mitad de la película evitando ver el televisor. Hinata se sonrojó aún más de lo que se encontraba y liberó a Sasuke del abrazó, acción que al pelinegro no le agradó nada, de pronto sentía algo de frío.

― Lo-lo si-siento Sasuke-kun― dijo la chica mientras evitaba ver al pelinegro a toda costa. En ese momento cayó en cuenta de que se había encontrado abrazando a Sasuke todo el tiempo, probablemente lo había incomodado.

― No dije que me molestase que me abrazaras― aclaró el chico entendiendo lo que Hinata pensaba. Sin más atrajo a la ojiperla hacia sí y la abrazó protectoramente. El chico dirigió su vista a la pantalla, nuevamente se encontraban asesinando a alguien, por lo que en cuanto la ojiperla vió la televisión ocultó de nuevo su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke.

Sasuke sonrió sinceramente.

En verdad le encantaba el extraño comportamiento de la Hyuuga.

•••

Sasuke salió de su salón y fue directamente a donde sabía que se encontraba Hinata. Ya era una costumbre el ir directamente con la Hyuuga después de clases, ahora eran escasas las ocaciones en las que se quedaba en el pasto con Naruto y Sakura. En parte era lo mejor para los tres, así el pelinegro no tenía que soportar ver a sus mejores amigos tan "acaramelados", como él solía decirles para molestarlos, y así ellos no se sentían culpables de no juntarse con él a la salida. No era como si el cambio de rutina afectase tanto, después de todo Naruto era su compañero de clases y él veía a Sakura en todos los intermedios entre clases.

Llegó al edificio de gastronomía y entró como siempre a la primera cocina. En el se encontró con Hinata batiendo alguna mezcla marrón en un tazón mientras hablaba por celular, deteniendo el aparato con su hombro y su cabeza al tener las manos ocupadas. La chica se encontraba tan enfrascada en las dos tareas que no se percató de que Sasuke había tomado su usual asiento en la mesa.

― Si... Si Temari-chan― decía la chica mientras le agregaba algunos ingredientes a la mezcla―. Estoy preparandolo... No te preocupes, no es molestia... Si, estoy preparando ese... Gracias... Nos vemos en el auto...― y después de esa conversación la chica dejó la mezcla y colgó la llamada.

― Si Temari quiere saber que cocinas debería mandar reparar el horno― comentó Sasuke mientras observaba la espalda de la peliazul. La Hyuuga dió un pequeño respingo por el susto y volteó a verlo.

Todo el día había recibido felicitaciones y detalles de sus amigos y conocidos, pero de quien más anhelaba un "feliz cumpleaños" era del pelinegro que en ese momento había estado a punto de provocarle un paro cardiaco. Para su decepción, esa felicitación nunca salió de los labios del pelinegro. _"No tenía por que saberlo"_ pensó un poco desanimada, pero no permaneció así mucho tiempo, después de todo era suficiente el tenerlo con ella aunque fuese sólo por unos momentos.

― Hola Sasuke-kun― saludó la chica para después voltearse y verter el contenido del recipiente en un molde circular. Sasuke enarcó una ceja, si no supiera que la Hyuuga evitaba cocinar cosas dulces porque sabía que a él no le gustaban, podría jurar que se encontraba preparando un pastel. Hinata se volvió nuevamente al pelinegro y soltó una suave risa al ver que su amigo comenzaba a dudar de lo que cocinaba―. Es un pastel de chocolate― aclaró, confirmando el temor de Sasuke: ese día no comería nada preparado por la ojiperla.

― Hace mucho que no cocinabas algo dulce― comentó el pelinegro intentando ocultar su inconformidad. Hinata observó diveritda al pelinegro mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

― Temari-chan quería un pastel, ella lo quería comprar, pero yo insití en hacerlo― explicó la ojiperla mientras comenzaba a hojear su cuaderno―. Hoy me dieron la receta de un emparedado de queso y tomate, ¿quieres que prepare eso?― preguntó mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa que dejó al pelinegro sin aliento. Sasuke simplemente asintió y observó como la peliazul sonreía nuevamente y se apresuraba en sacar todo lo necesario para preparar el dichoso emparedado.

•••

Justo cuando Hinata hubo terminado de preparar la mezcla de queso y tomate y la masa para los panes el horno sonó. Como de costumbre la chica abrió inmediatamente el horno y se dispuso a sacar el molde.

― Guantes― recordó el chico, causando que Hinata se sonrojase.

― No se que haría sin tí― murmuró la chica para sorpresa del pelinegro.

― ¿Qué dijiste?― preguntó Sasuke, sin saber porque se había emocionado al escuchar ese comentario por parte de Hinata. Hinata simplemente se llevó las manos a la boca y negó suavemente.

― Na-nada― dijo antes de colocarse los guantes de cocina y sacar el postre del horno para ser reemplazado por el pan del emperadado.

La chica sacó con cuidado el pastel del molde y lo colocó en un plato blanco, una vez hecho eso se dirigió a donde se encontraba la mezcla de queso y tomate, la cual colocó en un sartén y comenzó a cocinar.

Sasuke por su parte perdió la noción del tiempo entre el delicioso olor de la comida que Hinata preparaba tan diestramente y el ver como la chica se movía mientras tarareaba esa canción de siempre, la cual se le hacía tan conocida y desconocida a la vez.

No se dio cuenta de cuando la chica se había colocado frente a él en la mesa y había comenzado a decorar el pastel. Sasuke se sorprendió por un momento al ver a la chica tan cerca, cuando para él hacía unos segundos aún se encontraba frente a la estufa.

― ¿Para qué es el pastel?― preguntó con algo de curiosidad una vez que Hinata terminó de decorarlo, la chica simplemente sonrió y se dirigió al horno para sacar el pan―. Guantes― dijo de nuevo el Uchiha, la Hyuuga simplemente sonrió y se colocó los protectores.

― A Temari-chan le encanta festejar los cumpleaños― dijo simplemente mientras dejaba que el nuevo pan se enfriase. _"Así que la Sabaku cumplió años..."_ pensó intentando recordar en vano cuantos años tendría ahora esa rubia.

― Siempre supe que la Sabaku era problemática― comentó Sasuke recordando las palabras del Nara.

Después de unos momentos comenzó a rebanar el pan y a colocar la mezcla de queso y tomate en él, terminando todo como cuatro generosos emparedados. Terminada la comida Hinata limpió rápidamente todos los utencilios y después de unos minutos se encontraban listos para irse.

Hinata guardó, para sorpresa de Sasuke, los emparedados en una bolsa de papel y le colocó al pastel una protección de plástico. Sasuke le ayudó a la ojiperla a tomar sus cosas, y en ese momento se dió cuenta de los globos y regalos que había al fondo de la cocina. Hinata fue por los regalos y volvió a donde se encontraba el pelinegro, observando divertida la expresión de duda en su rostro.

― Temari se encargó de que todos se enteraran― dijo mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

― Deberían haberselos entregado a la Sabaku, no encargate a tí que se los entregases― reprochó Sasuke, dejando algo desconcertada a la ojiperla, quien decidió no prestarle mucha atención al comentario―. Dejame cargar los regalos― se ofreció Sasuke.

― No es necesario Sasuke-kun― dijo mientras se acomodaba mejor los diversos regalos en sus brazos, Sasuke hizo caso omiso a la negativa de la ojiperla y le quitó de los brazos las cosas. Hinata se sonrojó y bajó el rostro mientras tomaba el pastel y los emparedados―. Gra-gracias Sa-Sasuke-kun― dijo para después salir de la cocina siendo seguida por el Uchiha.

•••

Sasuke le ayudó a Hinata a colocar los obsequios en la cajuela del auto de Temari, mientras que Naruto y Temari comían tranquilamente sus emparedados en la comodidad y calidez de los autos de la Sabaku y el Uchiha. Una vez que todo se encontró en su lugar Sasuke cerró la cajuela del coche de la rubia con más fuerza de la requerida, ganandose una serie de quejas de la dueña.

― ¡Con cuidado Uchiha!― ordenó al tiempo que Hinata se subía al asiento del copiloto.

― La próxima vez piensa un poco en todos los problemas que le causas a Hinata― ordenó a su vez el pelinegro, causando que la peliazul se sonrojase y que la rubia lo mirase desconcertada.

― A Hinata no le molesta, ¿verdad Hinata?― preguntó la rubia mientras observaba a su amiga. Hinata simplemente negó suavemente.

― Sabes que no te dirá que si le molesta― replicó el pelinegro con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

Después de ese pequeño intercambio de palabras Sasuke subió a su propio carro.

― ¡Feliz cumpleaños!― gritó Naruto mientras el carro de la Sabaku se ponía en marcha. Sasuke simplemente sacó de la bolsa de papel su emparedado, encontrandose con dos emparedados en lugar de uno. Observó como su amigo seguía comiendo el suyo y recordó que Temari había estado comiendo todo ese tiempo.

Otra sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"_Siempre tan descuidada"_ pensó antes de tomar su emparedado y darle una mordida. A pesar de encontrarse un poco frío sabía realmente bien, en su mente ya se comenzaba a formar un plan para el último emparedado de la bolsa.

"_Ya se que le pediré la próxima vez que me de a escoger..."_

•••

Sasuke salió del baño, vestido sólo con unos boxers mientras secaba su cabello, para dirigirse a la cocina, donde tomó el segundo emparedado y lo colocó en el microondas. Mientras el emparedado daba vueltas en el aparato, como si de un carrusel se tratase, Sasuke volvió a su habitación para colocarse algo cómodo. Abrió el primer cajón de ropa, donde lo primero que encontró fue un pantalón deportivo negro y la misma camiseta de manga larga azul que había usado cuanto Hinata y él vieron la película de terror. Sin pensarlo mucho se vistió, una vez hecho eso salió de nuevo del cuarto.

Cuando abrió el microondas se encontró con que su comida llevaba ya un rato lista. Rápidamente sacó el plato y se dirigió a la sala, donde encendió el televisor y se dejó caer en el sofá. El chico comenzó a buscar algo que ver mientras comía cuando su celular sonó.

― Diga― contestó expectante a lo que la chica de ojos perlas le diría.

― ¿Por qué no le diste nada a Hinata?― preguntó la molesta voz de Temari del otro lado de la línea, sorprendiendolo.

― Primero, si te hubiese querido dar algo te lo hubiese dado a tí no a Hinata― aclaró el pelinegro comprendiendo a lo que se refería la Sabaku―. Segundo, no tengo por que regalar nada― se defendió.

― ¡Pero si siempre estás con Hinata!― gritó la rubia haciendo que Sasuke apartase un poco el aparato de su oído.

― Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo― replicó el Uchiha, quien comenzaba a deducir que Temari no dejaría de molestarlo hasta obtener mínimo una felicitación―. Pero si tanto te importa... Feliz cumpleaños Temari― dijo el pelinegro sin intentar ocultar su falta de interés por ese tema.

― ¿De qué hablas?― preguntó la desconcertada voz de la Sabaku del otro lado de la línea. Sasuke no pudo menos que rodar los ojos.

― No te entiendo Temari― se quejó Sasuke, mientras le daba la razón a Shikamaru a decir constantemente que las mujeres era problemáticas―. Primero molestas por que te felicite y ahora...― comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpido por Temari.

― Sasuke, no es mi cumpleaños― declaró la rubia al comprender el hilo de los pensamientos del Uchiha. Sasuke por su parte no comprendía la situación, si no era el cumpleaños de la Sabaku, entonces ¿de quién? Una respuesta se comenzó a formar en su mente mientras abría los ojos como platos―. Es el de Hinata...

Ahí estaba la confirmación de lo que acababa de deducir. En verdad se sentía estúpido, el haber comprendido todo mal, pero no todo era su culpa, después de todo la peliazul no había dicho nada. Sin haber dicho nada más cortó la comunicación y se levantó del sofá. Tenía que hacer algo.

Rápidamente fue a su habitación y se cambió lo pantalones por unos de mezclilla azules, se encontraba a punto de cambiarse de camisa cuando decidió que mejor no lo haría, le gustaba ver que la Hyuuga se sonrojase por él. Salió de la habitación y en el recibidor se colocó unos tennis negros, un abrigo negro y una bufanda gris, tomó las llaves de su auto y salió del departamento.

•••

― ¡Me colgó!― exclamó indignada Temari conteniendose por no romper el celular de su amiga. Hinata por su parte se debatía entre la diversión, causada por las reacciones de Temari, y la vergüenza, debido a que Temari le había reclamado a Sasuke por no felicitarla―. Pero más importante, ¿por qué no le dijiste que era tu cumpleaños?

― No es algo tan importante― declaró la peliazul mientras cortaba otro trozo de pastel de chocolate para ambas. Temari simplemente suspiró y llevó un trozo de pastel a su boca.

― ¿Te das cuenta de que es un imbécil?― preguntó la rubia, causando una mirada de reproche por parte de la ojiperla―. Aunque es muy guapo― agregó la Sabaku, sabiendo que su amiga se sonrojaría.

Pasaron el tiempo hablando de banalidades, hasta que ambas decidieron que lo mejor era cambiar para poder estar más cómodas y poder seguir con la "celebración". Ambas se dirigieron a su respectiva habitación se fueron a cambiar.

Mientras Hinata se colocaba una cómoda camisa color lavanda para dormir la puerta sonó.

•••

― ¿Quién es?― preguntó una suave voz del otro lado de la puerta.

― Yo― dijo simplemente el chico, sabiendo que su amiga reconocería su voz.

― ¿Sasuke-kun?― preguntó la ahora sorprendida voz de Hinata. Después del sonido del cerrojo siendo descorrido la puerta se abrió, mostrando a Hinata vestida para dormir―. Pasa...― dijo para después hacerse a un lado y dejar pasar al pelinegro al departamento.

Sasuke le dió una rápida mirada al departamento. En otras ocaciones había estado en el edificio, cuando llevaba a Hinata a su departamento, pero nunca había entrado en el hogar de las chicas.

― ¿Quién es Hinata?― preguntó la Sabaku, quien salió de su cuarto sin su característico peinado de siempre―. ¿Uchiha? ¿Qué haces aquí?― preguntó la chica mientras observaba el reloj de pared, el cual marcaba que eran las 8:15.

Sasuke simplemente ignoró a la rubia.

― Ve a cambiarte― ordenó mientras observaba fijamente a la Hyuuga―. Vas a acompañarme― ordenó. Hinata parpadeó sorprendida ante lo que el pelinegro decía, y parecía que no se encontraba dispuesta a moverse si no hubiese sido por que Temari la arrastró hasta su habitación.

― ¡En un momento estará lista!― gritó la Sabaku mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto.

Sasuke sonrió divertido y se sentó en un sillón de la sala al tiempo que se quitaba el abrigo y la bufanda. Su vista se fijó en el pastel que había en la mesa de café, a este le faltaba un gran trozo...

•••

― Sas-Sasuke-kun, ya-ya estoy l-lista― tartamudeó Hinata. Si antes se había sentido nerviosa ahora se encontraba más al ver el atuendo del pelinegro.

Sasuke volteó su vista a la chica y se sorprendió al verla vestida de esa manera, sin duda eso era obra de la Sabaku. La chica llevaba un corto vestido color lavanda, ajustado en el busto y holgado el resto, unas gruesas medias negras y unos enormes tacones negros. Sasuke detuvo su mirada en los últimos por tres razones. Primero, le gustaba como se veía con esos tacones, por mas tonto que se oyese; segundo, eso comprobaba totalmente su teoría de que Temari era quien la había vestido; y por último, estaba seguro de que Hinata se caería en cualquier momento al caminar, y eso era algo que le apetecía ver.

― Vamonos― dijo el chico al tiempo que se paraba. Hinata asintió y caminó al recibidor, donde se colocó un cálido abrigo blanco y una bufanda color lavanda. Sasuke se sorprendió al ver que la chica no se tambaleó ni una sóla vez.

― Adios Temari-chan― se despidió la ojiperla al cerrar la puerta, mientras que Temari gritaba toda clase de cosas diciendole a Sasuke que no desperdiciase la oportunidad o que se comportase―. Lo-lo siento Sasuke-kun― se disculpó la chica.

― Hmp― respondió el chico mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de lado y pasaba su brazo por la cintura de la chica. Hinata se sorprendió y sonrojó por la acción, por lo que buscó la mirada de Sasuke―. Aún no te has caído, pero se que terminarás cayendo tarde o temprano― respondió a la muda pregunta, causando un sonrojo y una leve risa.

― Gracias― murmuró la chica mientras caminaban.

•••

Sasuke bajó del auto al tiempo que Hinata lo hacía. Ambos caminaron tranquilamente y se dirigieron a la taquilla del cine.

― ¿Cuál película es la más proxima?― preguntó al encargado, quien volvió su vista a la computadora.

― Terror en la nieve― constetó de manera monótona.

Sasuke sonrió ante la idea de que Hinata se asustase de nuevo, pero de pronto recordó que se encontraban ahí por el cumpleaños de ella. Sasuke la volteó a ver pidiendole silenciosamente su opinion.

― Es-esta b-bien― contestó ella con un notorio sonrojo.

― Dos para esa película― pidió el pelinegro mientras pagaba las entradas, haciendo caso omiso a los intentos de Hinata por pagar su boleto―. Es tu regalo de cumpleaños― declaró el chico.

― No hacía falta― murmuró Hinata mientras bajaba el rostro apenada.

Sasuke pasó su brazo de nuevo por la cintura de la chica y caminaron a la cafetería que había dentro del edificio del cine, después de todo aún faltaba media hora para la película.

•••

Hinata permanecía, al igual que la vez anterior, abrazada fuertemente a Sasuke y con su rostro enterrado en su pecho. Sasuke no le prestaba antención alguna a la película, sólo se concentraba en sentir la calidez de la chica. Ambos se encontraban sentados en los asientos de la última fila, por lo que podían ver casi todo el cine. Sasuke dió una rápida mirada al resto del público y notó como muchas parejas se encontraban besandose.

La idea de besarse con Hinata le apetecía bastante. En los últimos días había decidido que esa chica le gustaba, no como sus anteriores parejas, las cuales no duraban más de una semana, él quería algo serio con esa chica peliazul que se encontraba abrazada a él. Lo único que evitaba que él intentase algo con ella, era que ella no parecía interesado por él. Ella se sonrojaba por cualquier persona que se acercase demasiado o la avergonzase, así como Kiba y Naruto hacían tan seguido, y tartamudeaba en cualquier situación donde se encontraba incomoda o insegura. No tenía nada en que basarse para determinar si era correspondido o no.

Lo había decidido, se arriesgaría.

― Hinata― susurró al oído de la chica.

La chica se tensó al sentir el cálido aliento de Sasuke tan cerca de ella y se separó de inmediato del chico. Se esperaba que Sasuke le pidiese que lo dejase de molestar, no que este la tomase suavemente del mentón y la obligase a alzar su rostro. A pesar de la poca luz de la sala podía detallar perfectamente el rostro del Uchiha, y podía observar perfectamente sus ojos color carbón, en los cuales se perdió.

Sasuke observaba intensamente a Hinata, quien lo observaba de igual manera. El Uchiha pasó sus manos por la cintura de la chica y acercó su rostro al de ella hasta que quedaron a escasos centímetros uno del otro.

Justo cuando la iba a besar... las luces se encendieron.

Tanto Sasuke como Hinata abrieron los ojos de par en par y observaron como los creditos de la película pasaban por la pantalla, así como el resto de las personas salían de la sala de cine. Sasuke volvió a ver a Hinata, quien se sonrojó de sobremanera y desvió la mirada. Sasuke por su parte le dedicó una sonrisa de lado y se levantó del asiento, ayudandola a ponerse de pie.

Ambos salieron de la sala de cine, Sasuke buscando la mirada de Hinata, y Hinata rehuyendo las miradas del azabache.

Cuando subieron al auto ambos permanecieron en silencio durante unos momentos. Hinata utilizaba todo su autocontrol por no jugar con sus dedos y Sasuke intentaba despejar su mente manejando.

― ¿Temari no te dió hora de llegada?― preguntó Sasuke con cierto tono de burla, después de unos momentos las cosas se habían vuelto más relajadas entre ellos. Hinata soltó una suave risa y negó con la cabeza―. Perfecto― dijo mientras tomaba rumbo al parque cerca del departamento del Uchiha.

― ¿A dónde vamos Sasuke-kun?― preguntó curiosa la chica.

― A un lugar que se que te gustará― respondió el chico mientras una sonrisa de lado cruzaba su rostro.

•••

Sasuke había estacionado el carro a unas cuadras de donde se encontraba el parque, en ese momento se encontraban caminando tranquilamente hasta llegar al parque, con el pequeño detalle que Sasuke le había pedido a la Hyuuga que cerrase los ojos, petición que ella había cumplido, no sin algo de nerviosismo.

― Llegamos― declaró el chico para que Hinata abriese los ojos.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con una escena que le parecía mágica. Se encontraban en un pequeño parque, con una pequeña laguna, en donde la luna se reflejaba.

― Es hermoso― murmuró Hinata mientras, en un impulso, abrazaba a Sasuke.

Después de unos momentos cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho e hizo el amago de separarse, pero el pelinegro la retuvo.

― Me gusta tenerte cerca― aclaró el Uchiha mientras se colocaba justo frente a Hinata.

De nuevo ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro y Sasuke volvió a acercar su rostro al de la chica. Hinata se mantenía inmovil entre los brazos de Sasuke, y el Uchiha tomó un sí el que ella no lo alejase.

Sin perder el tiempo el pelinegro presionó sus labios sobre los de la peliazul, quien comenzó a corresponder el contacto lentamente. Después de unos momentos Sasuke separó los labios de los de la peliazul, quien contuvo un suspiró.

― Sa-Sasuke-ku-kun yo...― comenzó a decir la Hyuuga, pero el pelinegro no la dejó terminar, puesto que la comenzó a besar intensamente. Hinata simplemente se dejó llevar. Desde hacía tiempo se había hecho a la idea de que se encontraba enamorada del pelinegro, pero había decidido no decir nada por miedo a perder la amistad que se formaba entre ellos.

Se separaron por falta de aire.

― ¿Quieres ser mi novia?― preguntó el pelinegro mientras se separaba unos centímetro de la peliazul.

Hinata no podía responder, su mente se encontraba completamente desordenada, los pensamientos de revolvían unos con otros. Lo único que pudo hacer fue pasar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke y darle un suave beso, el cual fue subiendo de intensidad debido al pelinegro. Sasuke mordió el labio inferior de la chica, haciendo que esta soltase un quejido, acción que le pelinegro aprovecho para profundizar el beso.

•••

― Sasuke, ¿vas a ir con Hinata?― preguntó Sakura después de haberse despedido del pelinegro. El pelinegro asintió a manera de respuesta.

― No se porque preguntas Sakura-chan― intervino la divertida voz de Naruto―. Sabes que el teme siempre va con Hina-chan― agregó divetido, dandole énfasis a la manera en la que el rubio llamaba de cariño a la peliazul, sabiendo perfectamente que molestaba a Sasuke.

― Hmp― fue lo único que salió de la boca del pelinegro antes de dejar a sus dos amigos.

•••

Hinata se sobresaltó al sentir unos fuertes brazos rodeandola y un peso sobre su cabeza.

― Hola Sasuke-kun― saludó la chica mientras se giraba y le plantaba un tímido beso al chico.

― Hmp, aún no comienzas a cocinar― observó el chico al ver que no había nada a fuera aún.

― Si... bueno... quería cocinarte algo que quisieses― explicó la chica mientras se sonrojaba―. ¿Algo que quieras en especial?― preguntó.

Sasuke simplemente sonrió de lado.

― No se porque preguntas, siempre te pido lo mismo― dijo el pelinegro con cierta burla, la ojiperla simplemente se encongió de hombros―. ¿Te digo algo?― preguntó el pelinegro mientras acercaba sus labios al oído de Hinata, quien sólo atinó a asentir―. Creo que hoy si podré adivinar el ingrediente especial― declaró con burla.

Hinata no pudo evitar soltar una suave risa divertida, después de todo las dos únicas maneras en las que su novio lograba acertar a lo que le agregaba a la comida era cuando ella agregaba intencionalmente orégano y cuando él escogía lo que ella le iba a cocinar.

― Si no me sueltas no podré comenzar a cocinar― dijo divertida la chica al sentir como su novio respiraba intencionalmente sobre su cuello, haciendola tener que contener la risa.

― Hmp, a mi no me molesta esperar un poco― dijo el chico mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de la peliazul―. Me alegra que Temari aún no haya mandado reparar el horno― agregó al tiempo que subía su rostro y colocaba su frente sobre la de la chica.

Hinata simplemente se sonrojó y asintió dandole a entender que se encontraba de acuerdo.

Sasuke soltó una calmada risa, la cual fue callada por los labios de Hinata. Sasuke aprovecho eso y acorraló a Hinta contra la mesa de la cocina, donde la sentó para que tuviese más comodidad. Sasuke cortó el beso debido a la falta de aire, pero no tardó en reanudarlo con aún más intensidad. Cuando se separaron por segunda vez Hinata habló.

― Suficiente― declaró la chica mientras se libraba del agarre del pelinegro y bajaba de la mesa―. Si terminó pronto podremos ir a ver una película a tu departamento― dijo haciendo que una sonrisa surcase el rostro del pelinegro.

― Bien, ayer compre una nueva película... de terror― dijo Sasuke, quien soltó otra risa un poco más fuerte al ver que la Hyuuga palidecía para luego sonrojarse intensamente.

Después de unos momentos la Hyuuga de dirigió a los gabinetes y comenzó a sacar todo lo necesario para poder hacer el emparedado favorito de su novio mientras tarareaba la misma canción de siempre. Sasuke por su parte se sentó en el lugar de siempre y se dedicó a su segunda actividad favorita: ver a Hinata cocinar.

Sin darse cuenta el pelinegro comenzó a tararear la misma canción que su novia...

* * *

**Nota del autor:**

si veran mi inner en este momento se encuentra estudiando para el examen de la uni... asi ke no podre pelear con ella en este momento! XD... jajajajaja bien... pues espero ke les haya gustado el fic... la verdad es que trate de hacerlo un poco diferente a mis anteriores SasuHinas, donde sin hablarse ni nada ya acaban siendo novios... la verdad es que me gustan esa clase de fics, y me encanta escribirlos... pero en este quise hacer algo un poco diferente... espero que les haya gustado! n.n

y bueno... hare mi petición de siempre! DEJEN REVIEW! vamos! no necesitan cuenta! y la verdad me haran muy feliz! asi sabre si si vale la pena que siga escribiendo SasuHinas o mejor me dedico al KibaHina.. o su ya de plano me salgo de los fics! XD... jajajajaja.. PERO EN SERIO! DEJEN REVIEW! no les tomara mucho tiempo!

ya pues... dejare de molestar con eso dare las gracias!

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

nos leemos en otra historia!

atte:

**LordKami! :)**


End file.
